degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ThisOnePerson/Novas: The Revolation
A month has passed since Zig and Zoe got together. All has been well for the two and they've managed to stay strong. Zig walks up to Zoe and hugs her from behind while she's at her locker. "Guess what tomorrow is." Zig whispers in her ear. "Oh my god, you actually remembered it's our one month on your own. You might be the first male in existence to do that." "Like I'm making that mistake again. You know I'd never screw you over like that." "This is why you're mine." "Just please don't buy me an iPad for this occasion." "What kind of girl do you take me for?" "Back when I dated Tori, she tried to buy me an iPad for our 4 month anniversary." "Where did she move to? Maybe I'll go up there and seduce her." "Zoe!" "Kidding! Besides, monthiversaries are so stupid and shallow. People say I'm shallow, and I love being treated like a princess and being showered with gifts. But unlike other girls, I like to be surprised." "What? You are a princess though. You deserve the best." "Well Prince Zig, just don't feel the need to blow it out of proportion. Maybe we could watch a movie at your place or something on Friday?" "Oh, um. I think my parents are going to want me out of the house that night. Can we do it at your place instead?" "But I wanna go your house. Pleeasse?" "Okay, let me see if I can work around it." "Yay!" Zig thinks throughout the day on how he can get out of having Zoe over at his house. He wants her to come over just as much as she wants to, but he's too ashamed. After each day passes, Zoe asks him if he's able to have her over, but he keeps saying his parents haven't decided yet. Then, Friday comes along. "Zig, can you please just get an answer out of your parents." "They're probably just going tell me no at the last minute. I'm sorry, Zoe." "You know what, Zig. I'm starting to think you're hiding something from me. What could be so bad about your house that I can't see." "Look, it's just not that simple." "If it's infested with bugs, I won't judge you. I wasn't afraid to admit to my friends that we had a rat problem at my beach house in Malibu." "If I tell you, you'll just dump me." "Wow. You know I'd never do that, Zig! Tell me!" "You know what fine. I will. You wanna know why you're never invited over? I'm not rich like you. Not even close." "Yeah, you and everyone else at this school. You can't be serious right now." "But here's the part where you'll end the relationship. I'm very poor, Zoe. My family struggles to make ends meet. When I fell for you, I knew I would never tell you this. Everyone knows a rich and famous TV star would never date a gross poor boy that's come close to be evicted. So go ahead, dump me." Zoe stands in shock. "Zig...I...I need to go home and I think about all of this." Zoe scurries off. "Zoe...wait..." Zoe ignores him and goes on her way. Zig runs to a tree near by, kicks it, falls to the ground, and breaks down crying. Zoe arrives at the park to catch her breath. She sits in the small grassy field where she and Zig watched the sunset together a month back. The grass is cold and she's wearing shorts today, but she doesn't care. She curls up in a ball and starts crying. Zig sits against the tree with his eyes closed. Then hears someone come up next to him. "You okay, dude?" Zig opens his eyes, looks up, and sees Miles starring down at him with much concern. "Why do you care?" "Well for starters, you always seem so pleased with yourself with that smug look on your face. I know something has to be wrong if you're like this." "Nothing's wrong. Just leave me alone." Zig gets up and tries to get away from Miles. "Not so fast! You and I both know something's wrong. Does it have anything to do with Zoe." Zig takes a deep breath and turns around. "Yes, it does. Now, will you please leave me alone and mind your damn business? Thanks." "I'm not letting you two break up on my watch." "Why's that? After what I told her, I wouldn't be surprised if she just erased me from her memory." "Well I don't know what happened, nor do I care. But, you need to fix it. I don't care who's fault it is. You two are already despicable enough as a team, the school would explode if you were broken up. Plus, for some reason, you seem so fond of her. I don't know how you could tolerate someone like her, but I really admire you for that. You must be a really great guy for being with her." "I'm not as great as you think. I screwed it all up by lying to her. We were supposed to go on a date tonight. But my stupid ass just had to mess it up like I always do." "Maybe you can fix it. Go talk to her. Then take her out on the best date of her life." "What if she's still mad at me? Plus, I have barely enough money to do anything fun with her." "Girls love it when you take a stand and just talk to them first after a fight. And be creative then. Do something that comes from the heart." "Wow, no wonder why Maya likes you so much. You're a genius!" "My pleasure. Look, I need to go. I know you can fix this. She'll take you back in no time." Miles pats him on the back and walks off. Zig comes up with an idea and runs home. After Zig has his big plan set up, he goes off to find Zoe. He first goes to her house and knocks on the door." Zoe's mother answers the door. "Hey, Mrs. Rivas. Is Zoe home?" "She's not home right now. I don't know where she's been." "She won't answer my texts. It's urgent." "I really don't what that girl is up to. I'm sure you'll find her somewhere." Something comes to mind. "I think I know where she could be. Thanks, Mrs. Rivas!" Zig runs down the street and heads to the park. He remembered how Zoe told him they should always meet there when something ever goes wrong, no matter what. He arrives at the park and sees Zoe sitting on the swing. "Zoe?!" She turns around and he runs up to her. "Hey." She responds. "Zoe, I screwed up big time. I really wish-" "Zig, let me say something first, please?" She gets up and she turns her back on him. "All my life, I believed that anyone who wasn't as rich as me was a pathetic excuse for a human being. Especially someone who struggled to make a dime. I've always dreamed of my first real love being a billionaire that could shower me with gifts and make me happy for the rest of my life. I thought that's what I wanted, but it didn't work out when it became a reality. He wasn't anything like I expected. But then, I met another guy." She turns around. "I knew he wasn't nearly as rich as me. But, he was the first person in my life to treat me like a human being. He had faith in me and cared about me when no one else did. After this horrible summer, I thought I'd be alone. But I was lucky to spot you down the hallway and got the chance to get to know you. You're the only person that's made me happy in a long time. I know I'm shallow, arrogant, and a total bitch most of the time. But you've were there for me when no one else was. I love you, Zig." Zig smiles and starts crying. "Zoe. That is one of the most touching things anyone has ever said to me. I love you too." They both smile and burts into tears. In that moment, they run to each other. She jumps into Zig's arms and they kiss passionatly. "Zoe, I'm so sorry I lied to you. I'm sick of lying and destroying everything I touch. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'd be in so much pain if I lost you for good." "Zig, you're perfect. Don't ever change, ok?" "That's a promise." Zig wipes the tears off his face. "So I have a surprise for you, my dear. Wanna go check it out?" "Sure, what is it?" "You'll see." They hold hands and walk to Zig's apartment building without her knowing. "Zig, the suspense is killing me!" "We're almost there, don't worry." Zig takes her to his apartment, he opens the door and the first thing they see a picnic dinner on his living room and candles lit throughout the room. "Oh my god! Zig! I love it!" Zig grabs a bouquet a flowers and hands them to her. "What kind of anniversary is this if there weren't a bouquet of flowers?" "This is perfect. Everything I've ever wanted. Thank you!" "I'm glad you love it. Sit down, I bet you're starving." "Oh god, I am." They have their picnic and just talk and enjoy themselves for the rest of the evening. They have both never felt happier in their life. Category:Blog posts